Warrior Cats OneShorts
by Masked Psycho
Summary: A lot of warrior's one shorts, of hook ups, break ups, what ifs, and leader's nine lives!
1. Brindleface x Darkstripe

**The start of many warriors one-shorts to be made. Now this will be anything from a paring that could of been or just plain crack paring! And if anyone would like me to make a one-short of any kind of paring (that means Warrior x OC are welcome, also hook ups and break ups), what ifs, and a what nine lives would _ get if he/she became leader (once again OCs are welcome for this).**

**This will be in Brindleface's POV**

* * *

><p>I lay in the nursery, I had one kit and her name was Sandkit. The father pf the kit was Redtail, one night we had talked. He didn't know if he could ever have kits, seeing as he is tortoiseshell tom. I told him that it would be fun to find out, I was joking. But it seem that was where the idea came from, after that we never talked, the clan thought we where mates that had broken up. I never thought I would have his kit! Don't get me wrong, I love Sandkit like any other queen would love her kits. My mother Robinwing had another litter of kits, my younger brothers Dustkit and Ravenkit. My father Fuzzypelt was very happy and I seen him come to see his new kits. I never seen Redtail come and see his kit, and that did make me a little hurt. Then as I padded outside the nursery I saw the new warrior Darkstripe and Redtail talking.<p>

"I can't believe you! You and Brindleface have a kit and you won't he go see her? Even most toms see their kits once!" Darkstripe growled.

"It's not like I wanted to have kits to begin with" Redtail sighted

That's when it happened, I felt the tears roll down my cheeks... I never thought this was how Redtail felt. Maybe I did love him a little but now. I couldn't stay, I ran out of the camp into the forest. When I was almost to snake-rocks I stopped. That was when I heard "Brindleface! Wait!" I thought it might have been Redtail so I turned around ready to snap when I saw it was really Darkstripe.

"Are you ok?" The dark tabby asked, amber eyes full of worry.

"Ye-... Well not really..." I said, a little shocked.

"I'm sorry about Redtail... I never thought he a fox-heart" Darkstripe snorted.

"I knew he didn't love me... But I had his kit, he should care for her" I sighed.

"Your right! I know I would never do that to you!" Darkstripe smiled.

That was how it started. When Sandkit became Sandpaw I was going to have another litter. My mother died some time after Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, and Sandpaw's apprentice ceremony and so did some other warriors and elders. I hopped that what had happened with Redtail would never happen again and that Darkstripe and my kits will have a good life.


	2. Sky x Scourge

**This was a request for zestia240 for her character Sky. This is an SkyxScourge! I think it came out well and I hope you like it :3**

* * *

><p>The sun was bright, the clouds may have been little but that didn't stop some cats from looking at them. A lot where, but a bright orange she-cat had wondered away from the cloud watchers to go have some fun. It seemed that the nice day would be as good as any day to maybe have some fun hunting, or maybe I would find something a lot more fun along the way to the hunting grounds. One of my friends told me that a fox had been seen there one day, but other then that it seem fine to hunt there. Most street cats knew how to fight almost as soon as they became five moons old. I smiled as I saw a butterfly go by my head and jumped to grade it. I had it in my paws then let it go to see it fly dizzily away. I ran after it and as it came to it started to fly higher and higher away from me. I stopped running and watched it fly, that was when I smelled rabbit. Looking around I soon seen a white tail boding as the rabbit when to find some clover. I quickie got ready to and stalked over to it. It was big enough for two or three cats to eat. As I stalked closer and closer I saw that I saw right, it could feed a lot of cats. I licked my lips, I could taste it all ready. But before I could pounce I hear I bark. I wiped my head around to see a fox! Maybe the same fox my friend seen, and it was running right at me! I growled ready to fight that was when a black shape came, by the smell it was a cat. I had frozen in shock, not only because of the fox but because of the small black cat. I soon snapped out of my daze and went to help him. That was when I saw his claws, they where shape because of the dog's teeth. <em>No, I don't can't think of that now! I have to worry about that fox <em>I thought as I bit down on it foreleg. The black tom clawed the fox's shoulder and underbelly. Then before I knew it, the fox was running away. Tail between it's legs. That was when I got a good look at the black tom, he had one white paw and ice blue eyes. And for s short time it seemed like his eyes where ice themselves.

"Your not a BloodClan cat... Who are you?" The black tom asked.

"No, I'm Sky! Who are you and thanks for helping me" I smiled.

"Scourge. I'm leader of BloodClan... and it was nothing" Scourge said, with a sight smirk.

I smiled, Scourge did seem as bad as most of the others say he is. I walked over to him and liked his ear, still very thankful for his help. The tom stiffened at first then he flicked my ear with his tail.

"Would you like to see BloodClan?" Scourge as, not looking into my eyes. I smiled as I answered "Sure."

And there you have it. That was how Scourge and I meet. My name is Sky and I love the leader of BloodClan and he loves me back.


	3. Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw Re:Mates

**This takes place some time in Night Whipsers. This was a request from Ebonystar viciouslycute. I'm not a big SquirrelxBramble fan but I had losts of fun making this. I bet you SquirrelxBramble fans are like "Finely he forgive her!" Hahaha, hope you like X3**

* * *

><p>It had been many seasons had gone by, I had seem many things. I may of never had kits of my own, but that didn't mean a be like a mother to my sister kits... Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. When Brambleclaw found out that he was not the father, I felt as if I lost part of my soul. Now he's clan deputy. My name is Squirrelflight, I'm a warrior of ThunderClan and also the daughter of Firestar.<p>

I padded out of the warriors den, I seen him call cats to go hunting or patrolling. I wish he would believe me when I tell him _I'm sorry..._ I know how he felt... please StarClan how can I get him to forgive me! That was when I got the idea, I would ask him to hunt with me then I try to get him to listen to me. I didn't know if it would work, but I had to try.

"Brambleclaw!" I called as I padded over to the dark tabby tom.

"Yes?" Brambleclaw asked, his eyes narrow as they looked at me.

"I was wounder if you like to hunt with me? Like old times?" I asked, trying to smile.

A thoughtful look came over his amber eyes, it seems he might say 'no' then to my surprise when he answered "Yes"

I smiled as we padded out to the forest, that was when Brambleclaw stopped.

"I know you don't just want to hunt Squirrelflight, so tell me what's on your mind" Brambleclaw sighed.

"Brambleclaw... I'm so sorry... I-I never meet to hurt you like that" I said ears flat to my head.

"But why did you lie to me... I would of helped you if I've known and never tell anyone" Brambleclaw said.

"I was scared, not for me but for my sister and her kits... I didn't know how you would of taken it if I did tell you" I sobbed, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

Brambleclaw pushed himself close to me. I look into his amber eyes, I didn't speech but in my eyes I was asking him to forgive me. Then the tom licked my ear, a lot like he did when we where mates.

"I forgive you... Don't think that I never loved you" Brambleclaw smiled.

And there you have it, that was how our love came back. I would never lie to him ever again, and he would never lie to me to. We would be together till one of us join StarClan, and once again together when the other goes to StarClan.


	4. Amberlily x Brambleclaw

**This is another request from **Ebonystar viciouslycute. **This was also very fun to make! Amberlily is Ebonystar viciouslycute's character! Hope ya like ^^**

* * *

><p>I padded around the LilyClan border. LilyClan was a new clan to come to the lake, as we meet the other clans on there way to the lake. There was ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. The leaders where Tallstar, now it's Onestar WindClan's leaders, Leopardstar RiverClan's leader, Firestar ThunderClan's leader, and Blackstar ShadowClan's leader. The deputy of ShadowClan is Russetfur, RiverClan Mistyfoot, WindClan Ashfoot, ThunderClan for a short time didn't have a deputy, but now it was Brambleclaw. I felt my heart skip a beat as I thought of the dark brown tabby tom. He was a loyal and strong warrior and it didn't shock me that he had a she-cat padding after him. Squirrelflight seemed closer to anything to being the ThunderClan deputy's mate and that made a slight tear fall from my eye. I couldn't blame Brambleclaw if he did like the ginger she-cat back, but that didn't stop the jealousy. Things would have been easier if we where in the same clan, but I was happy in LilyClan and I knew Brambleclaw was happy in ThunderClan. I wasn't looking where I was going and that was when I found in ThunderClan's territory. My eyes grow wide as I looked around, to make sure no one had seen me. Then with great quickness I jumped back over to border. That was when I heard a twig snap. <em>Did some one see me?<em> I wondered. _No, I did see anyone. But I didn't try to scent them out to!_ My fur fluffed up as a dark shape slowly moving over to me. I couldn't tell how it was. All I knew was that he was a ThunderClan warrior. As he stalked into the light I seen his dark brown tabby pelt and his narrowed amber eyes. I knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"What we're you doing on ThunderClan territory" The ThunderClan cat asked.

"I didn't mean to. I was so lost in thought that I wasn't looking where I was going" I said, then added before I could stop myself "Don't tell any ThunderClan cat never done that."

I knew as soon as that, that I said the wrong thing. The tom's fur bristled and he's eye flared, then almost as fast as it started it was over.

"Your right" He sighed.

"I don't think I've seen you, what's your name?" I asked.

"Brambleclaw" The ThunderClan tom said.

I blinked in shock, yes I had seen him. _Ok, I'm a mouse-brain _I thought.

"You must be Amberlily. We talked one time at a Gathering" Brambleclaw nodded.

I smiled and nodded as I said "Yep, that's me!"

"So, how do you like living by the lake?" Brambleclaw asked.

"It's lots of fun! And some of the cats from other clans are very nice" I smiled.

After some time Brambleclaw and I got to know one another a lot better. We became very close after a short time of talking, as if we where in the same clan and where always the bast of friends.

"Would you came see me again tomorrow?" I asked.

Brambleclaw smiled and said "I'll try to."

That was how it all start. We became good friends, then one day we became mates. That was the happiest day of my life.


	5. Icecloud x Lionblaze

**Some LionxIce, one of my all time fav parings! Ashfur x Cinderheart is a paring that one of my friends got me hooked on. Foxleap x Blossomfall is antoher one she get me hooked on, and the two are crack parings :3 This is for all you LionxIce fans out there :D**

* * *

><p>I was padding over to the fresh-kill pile when I saw Lionblaze. He was with Cinderheart, and the two where acting like mates-for-life. I wish it was me who was with him, not that gray tabby she-cat. I almost lost my appetite at the sight of it. But none the less, I still padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a starling. Then without looking at the two I padded over to my brother Foxleap.<p>

"So how are things?" I asked as I lied down next to him.

"Same thing, different day" Foxleap smiled.

Foxleap and I talked as I eat my starling, Foxleap had a vole. It turned out that Foxleap was in love with Blossomfall, but the tortoiseshell she-cat was seemly in love with Toadstep. I told him about my love for Lionblaze and how it hurt to see that he loved Cinderheart. When we had finished our meal and cleaned our fur Foxleap told me he would go to the warrior's den and nap. I just wanted to go back out into the forest and get some air, to get away for a little. I didn't look back as I walked out of camp. I didn't get that fair into the forest when I heard someone. They sounded mad. I ran to see what was happening and when I got there I saw Cinderheart and Lionblaze. _They must of went for a walk when I was talking to Foxleap_ I thought, I didn't dare say anything, in fear of whoever was anger.

"What do you mean by that?" Lionblaze asked, more shock then anger.

"I don't love you! I love Ashfur! And because of your sister he's dead! I hate you Lionblaze" The gray tabby snarled then stalked off.

That was when I stepped out.

"Lionblaze, are you ok?" I asked, worry strong in my blue eyes.

"I thought she loved me back... how could I be so stupid" Lionblaze sighed.

"Your way to good for her anyway! I'm sorry if you loved her, but it doesn't always work out" I said, I knew what it was like.

"Thank you" Lionblaze smiled.

For the last few days I help Lionblaze get over Cinderheart. Then one day I ended up telling how I felt about him, at first he was so sure. But soon we became closer then friends. My brother Foxleap also had a mate, Blossomfall who now found love with my brother after her fight with Millie her mother.


	6. Nightsong x Hawkfrost

**A request from zestia240, with her character Nightsong. I love the race her character and Hawkfrost had, it was also tons of fun to make! Hope you like zestia240**

* * *

><p>I padded out of RiverClan's camp, Blackclaw had thought it was funny to have a hate of water. Most cats call me a dry-paw because of it, all but the warrior Hawkfrost. He knew what it was like to be an outsider, but it wasn't like I would say that to anyone. I didn't like to go fishing, but I did get other pray, like rabbit, water vole, and over land pray. It was always a good thing when twolegs came and started fishing to, also when their kits played in the water. But that meet that I may never would have had apprentice, unless there was another dry-paw. I had stopped walking by a willow tree, I had found my favorite place to lie in the sun. I had lied down and started to doze off when I heard paw steps. I lifted my head to see the dark brown tabby pelt of Hawkfrost.<p>

"Well what brings you here?" I asked, still lying in the sun.

"I was wondering where you headed off to, now that I see it seem I saw it. I think I'm frog-brain for not guessing" Hawkfrost smiled.

"Oh, right. Cause I'm a dry-paw" I said sarcastically.

"As witty and sarcastic as always... That's what I love about you" Hawkfrost laughed.

I blinked a little surprised by what he said then twitched the tip of my tail.

"Let's got hunting, seeing as we're already out. Maybe you could show me some of her hunting moves?" Hawkfrost said as he flicked his tail to my ear.

My pelt fluffed up, white and black then I jumped to my paws and said "Alright, but you'll have to beat me in a race!" before he could say anything more I started to run.

When we got half way to the hunting grounds, Hawkfrost had pounced on me. Pinning me to the ground, I looked him in the eyes. Beep blue locked with ice blue. Then it seemed we forgot about the pray we would of hunted and started to play fight. Day after day the two of us would go hunting, we would sometimes play fight to. Then one day we became mates, Hawkfrost had promised me that he would always be with me. Not even death would rip us apart... he was right it never did.


	7. If Yellowfang raised Brokenkit

**This is what I think would of happened of Yellowfang had raised Brokenstar and not Lizardstripe. And YEAH! My first what if! There will be others coming up sooner or later, but I mostly be doing parrings ;3**

* * *

><p>A dark gray she-cat lay in a nest in the nursery, with another queen Lizardstripe and her two kits. She had tried everyday to make Brokenkit fell unwelcome, saying a kit born of a medicine cat was no good. I knew she didn't even want her two kits, so I would take care of them. Raggedstar was shocked when I said I was the mother and that I had nothing to hide. Over the moons Brokenkit had become friends with Lizardstripe's kits and they where soon made apprentices. Brokenpaw's mentor was his father Raggedstar, I had a felling that if I had let Lizardstripe raise Brokenpaw then a great darkness would fall over ShadowClan. Then when Brokenpaw got his warrior name, Brokentail, he was latter given his first apprentice. Then he was made deputy, after the death of Raggedstar's last deputy Cloudpelt. ShadowClan had many moon of peace with the other clans. As time went by Lizardstripe had died of green-caught some time before Brokentail became deputy. Everything seemed to being going by so fast, that when Raggedstar died it was almost a shock. He died in his time, around the time ThunderClan got a new apprentice. When Brokentail went to moonstone to get his leader name and nine lives. StarClan had let him become leader and for me to stay medicine cat. Brokentail, now Brokenstar had become a great leader. Almost as great as Crookedstar leader of RiverClan. Then when it was my time to join StarClan, my son had become good friends with ThunderClan's new leader Firestar. They had been friends before that when Firestar was known as Fireheart ThunderClan's deputy. He had told Brokenstar that about Tigerclaw and when the former ThunderClan deputy came to ShadowClan trying to take over it didn't work. To thank Fireheart for helping my son I give him one of his nine lives. Then some moons later Tigerclaw had come back with the help of some rouges from twoleg place that call themselves BloodClan. The clan leaders thought it was best that they joined together to fight them. Firestar, Tallstar, Leopard star RiverClan's new leader, and Brokenstar. They had won the battle but Firestar lost his first deputy Whitestorm and had lost one of his none lives, along with Brokenstar. Then when it came time for Brokenstar to join StarClan, I had the felling that if I had never toke Brokenstar as my own he would of become a monster and had gone to the Place of No Stars... the Dark forest.<p> 


	8. Ivypool x Bumblestripe

**I'm a fan of this one! And don't worry, DovexBumble fans I may make a DovexBumble one-short for ya! And for others who like a paring that I have one with a different character i.e. IcexLion, that don't mean I won't take a LionxHaze, LionxHeather, ect. So don't be shy! I won't bit :3**

* * *

><p>For the past few moons my sister Dovewing had been seeing Tigerheart, then after another break up she started to pad after Bumblestripe. To think she had the nerve to call me a mate stealer. I sighed, things where harder now then ever. I was now a warrior of the Dark Forest, I've also made an enemy in Breezepelt after I killed Antpelt. But I shouldn't think of that right now, Brambleclaw had asked me to go hunting and to take Bumblestripe, Hazeltail, and Foxleap. It was raining lightly at the time, and the clan need some pray dry pray for the queens, kits, and elders. I give a nod to my patrol and we padded out of camp.<p>

"Maybe we should split up into two groups?" Foxleap asked.

I nodded and answered "That would be a good idea. Hazeltail you and Foxleap are a team. Bumblestripe and I will be the other"

"Alright!" Hazeltail smiled and then lead the way to the old twoleg nest.

Bumblestripe and I stayed where we where and started to hunt. When we caught a good sum of pray, we sat and waited for Hazeltail and Foxleap to came back.

"I see you've become very close to Dovewing" I said, not looking at the pale gray tom.

"Well, she is a good friend" Bumblestripe smiled.

"I thought you two where more then friends?" I asked, now looking him in the eyes.

"Well, yes she is cute. But I love a different she-cat" Bumblestripe laughed.

"Really? Who?" I wish I could read his thoughts like Jayfeather could.

"I love you" The pale gray tom smiled warmly at me.

My eyes grow wide, he loved me? This seemed like a dream, one that I never wanted to wake from. After that day, for the past few moons Bumblestripe and I had been spending a lot of time together, yes Dovewing was very anger but that didn't matter. Bumblestripe and I where together forever.


	9. Squirrelflight x Scourge

**This is a crack paring that zestia240 came up with. But this is still an awsome one! A bit hard to make but still fun! I wonder what other crack parings will come up XD**

* * *

><p>From the time I was a kit, my mother had told me and my sister Leafpool about the battle with BloodClan. About their leader Scourge, who had tried to take over the forest and had killed Tigerstar with one blow. I didn't see how that made him evil, yes he killed Tigerstar but wasn't he trying to take over the clans? Not just that but he tried to kill all half-clan cats as well, that wasn't right. No one can pick their kin. But none the less Scourge was seen as something more evil then Tigerstar. I never meet him so I wouldn't know anything more then the stories told to me about him. It was that night, when I had gone to sleep that I seen a black tom. He was sitting with his back to me, looking to the sky. I looked around, we where in a meadow. Bright flowers, sweet smelling grass and a bright cloudless sky. I looked back at the tom to see he was wearing a collar around his neck with dog's and cat's teeth studded in it. I padded closer and as I lifted a paw the black tom wiped his head around to look at me. His eyes where ice blue, and as he got to his paws I saw that, like myself he had one white paw.<p>

"I haven't seen any other cat come here before" The black tom yawned and flicked his tail.

"You must get lonely then" I blinked, not really sure what to say.

The black tom nodded then asked "What might your name be?"

"I'm Squirrelflight! A ThunderClan warrior! Who are you?" I asked.

"A ThunderClan cat? I see... and it's Scourge" the tom said.

For the rest of the night Scourge and I talked. It seemed nice to talk to a cat you didn't treat me like a mouse-brain. I think Scourge liked it to, from what he says he rarely ever sees anyone. But still for the past few nights I would go talk to him, then one night something happened. I was going to have kits, I wasn't sure how this happened but that didn't matter. After I told Scourge that we became mates, and no one would ever find out.


	10. If Crookedstar never broke his jaw

**What I think could of happened if Crookedstar never broke his jaw. This has some thing from the books, not a lot seeing as I changed a big thing from it XD**

* * *

><p>My brother and I had tried to get out of camp, but when we got to the stepping stones Mudfur had found us. When we got back to camp our mother Rainflower ran right over to us. We where then told to go back to the nursery well Rainflower went to talk to Hailstar. After that we had fun the last few moons as kits. Then Oakkit and I where made apprentices, Oakpaw's mentor was Shellheart, and I was now Stormpaw and my mentor was Cedarpelt. I trained and trained to be the bast warrior in RiverClan, hopping that one day I could be clan leader. Soon we where all warriors, There where apprentices for the clan, Willowpaw and Graypaw.<p>

The first apprentices made warriors where Whitepaw and Softpaw, there names now Whitefang and Softwing. Then Beetlepaw was now Beetlenose, Volepaw was now Voleclaw, and Petalpaw was now Petaldust. After some moons my brother and I got out warrior names, Oakpaw was now Oakheart and I was now Stromheart. Both our mother and father where very prude of us, then as time went one I got my first apprentice, Sadgepaw. As the moons went by Willowpaw became Willowbreeze and her sister became Graypool. Then Willowbreeze became mates about the time when Sadgepaw became a warrior, Sadgecreak. Then one day Shellheart became a elder and I was made deputy. Then when Hailstar lost his last life I became leader, Stormstar. My mate soon had my kits, there names are Willowkit, Silverkit, and Minnowkit. When they became warriors there names where Silverstream, Willowheart, and Minnowpool. Willowbreeze and I where very happy, then Silverstream fall in love with a ThunderClan warrior, Graystripe. When the kits where born she almost died, but know her kits where Stormkit and Featherkit. Silverstream had moved to ThunderClan saying she wanted to be with her mate. I was sad she wanted to leave RiverClan but I wanted her to be happy.

Featherkit and Stormkit in many moons became warriors, Feathertail and Stormfur. But then Willowbreeze and I had joined StarClan. Our other kits Willowheart and Minnowpool had kits of their own. Willowheart's mate was Shadepelt, and Minnowpool's mate was Blackclaw. Willowheart's kits are now Shellfish and Starlingfeather, Minnowpool's kits now Otterleap, Shorttail, Sunnytail, and Longpelt. Life in the clans moved one as Leopardstar became leader.


	11. Sandstorm x Scourge

**This was an awsome one! SandxScourge! I see some cool thing for this paring XD this was a request from ScourgexScarlet, hope you like it ^^**

* * *

><p>I padded alone the edge of ThunderClan's territory, I didn't want to be with anyone. When I saw in ThunderClan's camp I had talked to Firestar. Even now it seemed that he was still in love with Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan medicine cat. It hurt me a lot, but I didn't think I should tell him, not yet anyway. I knew I shouldn't be out alone, BloodClan had taken over ShadowClan's territory. Their leader Scourge was even there to, I had only ever seen him once and that was when he killed Tigerstar with one blow of dog teeth claws. I wasn't scared of that, I thought he was strong to be able to take down the strongest warrior in the clans. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see said black tom padding over the thunderpath. It was a real shocker when he spoke.<p>

"What are you doing?" It was a slight growl.

I looked over to see him, Scourge. The cat's and dog's gleamed in the light, and his eyes like ice.

"Just walking around" I said calmly, It wasn't like I was trying to kill him or anything.

"Why are you so close to my new territory?" Scourge demanded, still a slight growl as he spoke.

"Why are you so close to my territory?" I asked.

Scourge twitched his ear, then sat down as he said "Your territory will soon be mine, so I might as well get to know it better."

"There's not a dote that you would fall, but you should underestimate who your fighting. It will only make you fall at the end" I said.

"Why are you telling me this?" The black tom asked as get up and walked around me, his fur slightly touching mine.

"I have my reasons" I answered.

"What, That you want to join BloodClan when we win?" Scourge meowed, tail tip twitching.

"Maybe" I said and smirked.

From then to sun-high Scourge and I talked, it turned out that Scourge wasn't just as bad as some say, he also had a sweet side. When I had gotten back to camp Firestar and been very worried about, but I payed no mind to it. I was still reliving the time I had with Scourge. After that I had seen him more and more, till the day If the battle, Firestar had killed the BloodClan leader. I was heartbroken but I knew some thing no one else did, I was soon to be a queen. I would have to lie to Firestar and say that they where his, but they where really Scourge's. Then the day came, I had two she-kits, a light brown tabby and a dark ginger, it was good one of them was ginger. So they would think she got it from Firestar, but she didn't. The ginger one had one white paw, a lot like Scourge, well the brown one's paws where all white. I would name them Squirrelkit and Leafkit.


	12. If Tigerstar had a different mentor

**This is what I think would of happened if Tigerstar didn't have Thistleclaw as a mentor. It can be seen as somthing for the Firestar haters, seeing as I think the clans wouldn't need to saved by him. So yeah XD**

* * *

><p>I couldn't wait to become a apprentice! Leopardfoot said that today was the day, she also said that I would of made my father very prod of me. He was ThunderClan's leader, now it was Sunstar. I padded out of the nursery and tan to the middle of the clearing, the other cats where waiting. I hoped that my mentor would Thistleclaw, he was a strong warrior. Then Sunstar gave me my apprentice name, Tigerpaw. Then I learned my mentor was Bluefur... <strong>What<strong>! But I wanted Thistleclaw! I sighed, and padded over to the blue-gray she-cat, I knew Sunstar wanted me to have the best mentor. After many moons of training, I found that Bluefur wasn't that bad. She was a lot of fun to train with and didn't think of me any different cause of my father. She showed me that it was ok to show an act of kindness in battle, but also how to use it with battle skill. It was then that I vowed to make Bluefur prodded of me. I did that when I saw made a warrior, my name was now Tigerclaw. Some moons later Bluefur had kits, the father was thought to be Thrushpelt. But Bluefur had never said it was him, then one day a fox broke into camp. I tried as hard as I could to find it, but I couldn't. It was then Bluefur was made deputy, I was very happy. Then I saw a dark look in Thistleclaw's eyes, I had gone to tell Bluefur but she had gone to talk with Sunstar. Moons past and soon Bluefur became Bluestar. She picked Redtail as her deputy, I once again seen the dark look in Thistleclaw's eyes, this time I got to tell Bluestar about it. Then some sunrises later I got my first apprentice, Darkpaw. I now knew what it was like to be a mentor, I vowed to be as good a mentor as mine was. Then the day came when Darkpaw became a warrior, Darkstripe. Around that time Thistleclaw had gotten into a fight with a RiverClan patrol and was killed. But as moons past everyone got over the tom's death, I had gotten another apprentice and before that my first apprentice Darkstripe had his first apprentice, Longpaw who was now Longtail. My new apprentice was Ravenpaw, I saw sure I be a great mentor for the jumpy black tom. I saw, he soon became Ravenpelt and had gotten over his fears. I knew that one day he would make a great leader.


	13. Ivyblossom x Goldenshadow

**This was a request from blubreeze15 of her two character's Ivyblossom and Goldenshadow. Hope you like and sorry it toke so long**

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on RiverClan, it was nice and worm. A good say to lie on the sun. I didn't do that, the clan needed pray and there wouldn't be any on the fresh-kill pile if everyone wanted to lie around. I then saw Goldenshadow padding over to me. His golden tabby pelt seemly glowing in the bright sun.<p>

"Going hunting, can I join you?" He asked.

I give a nod and answered "Sure, the more paws the better."

The two of us padded to the stream, on the way we say a some training their apprentices or helping new mentors. It was this kind of weather that could keep the clans happy and stop them from stealing pray. But still new apprentices would sometimes run over the border when their mind was on the hunt. I snapped myself out of those thoughts when Goldenshadow and I got to the stream. I give the golden tabby a nod, before I jumped into the water. I swam to the bottom where there was a carp. I grabbed one then swam back up to the surface. I killed the carp with a swift twist of my head breaking the carp's spin.

"Good catch!" Goldenshadow smiled.

"Thank you" I said as I placed the carp down in a spot where Goldenshadow and I will place them.

Then it was Goldenshadow's time to dive for a fish. When he had finished fishing we had to make three trips to get all the fish we caught. It was around then that some warriors and apprentices had gone hunting as well and now there was a lot of pray on the fresh-kill pile.

"I think we did great! Would you like to eat with me?" Goldenshadow asked.

"Sure" I said as we both picked up a carp.

I lay down next to the warrior's den, Goldenshadow by my side. We talked about how well the new mentors where doing with there apprentices, the hunting, how hard things would be come leaf-bare. It was lots of fun talking to Goldenshadow, he was always kind and sweet. It had been very odd to me at first, and I wasn't sure if it was all an act. Then when we where made warriors, we had become friends. Over the moons we had become close, like best friends. It was now that we where so close that others where wondering if we had become mates. I didn't think that was a bad idea, but did Goldenshadow think the same.

"So, I guessing you've heard what the everyone's been saying?" Goldenshadow asked.

"Yes... I have" I answered, not sure what would of happened.

"Well, what do you think of them?" He asked.

I told him about it, but I wasn't sure I was ready for a mate. But we where still together. It seemed that everyone had seen this coming, and where very happy for us.


	14. Nightsong x Blackstar

**This is a request from zestia240/ScourgexScarlet with her character Nightsong with Blackstar. It was a bit hard to make but still fun. Hope ya like!**

* * *

><p>It had been three moons since the clans moved to the lake. On the way I had become good friends with the ShadowClan leader Blackstar. But when we had come to our new home, he went back to being a jerk. I lived in RiverClan, that might have been why. But I still had to know. I padded over to the twoleg half-bridge, where the border with ShadowClan was. I had asked the ShadowClan leader if we could talk after the gathering that had happened last night. He had agreed to come, but I wasn't sure if he would. I lied down as I waited, I didn't know how long I was there. Maybe a few heartbeats or more, then I saw him. Blackstar was padding over, his white pelt a smudge in the shadows of the ShadowClan territory.<p>

"What was it you needed" He growled as he got close to the border.

"I just wanted to wast your time" I said sarcastically then added "I wanted to know why you've been acting so odd. I didn't think it be so bad to be friends."

"It's not that I don't want to be your friend, Nightsong... It's something else" The ShadowClan leader mumbled, with a slight growl.

"Like what? Is it cause I'm from RiverClan?" I asked as I twitched my ear.

"Kind of..." Blackstar sighed.

I narrowed my eyes at this, what was with him. Was the only thing he cared about was what clan cats where in?

"Well, you must have a lot to do. I'll leave you to it" I said as I got up ready to leave.

"Wait! It's not like that at all! I really love you... but I hate myself for it, I know we'll never be together" Blackstar meowed.

I looked over at him, a little shocked. I never thought he would say anything like, not even in any leader's nine lives.

"Blackstar... I love you to" I said still shocked.

Over the moons Blackstar and I where still mates. Not one had found out what was going on. Times had been hard for us, but there was also good. There had been some who had almost caught us, but never did.


	15. Blackstar's Nine Lives

**A request from Sandtail. I know Hollyflower and Archeye may not be Blackstar parents but I was just guessing XD... anyway Hope ya like!**

* * *

><p>Littlecloud and I headed to the Moonstone. It was after the battle with BloodClan, the former ShadowClan was killed but Scourge. After that all four clans joined together to right Scourge and his clan. I hadn't had time to go to Moonstone then.<p>

I looked at the small light brown tabby, he wasn't a full medicine cat yet but Runningnose was ill. We soon got to Mothermouth, it was almost moon-high. Littlecloud lead me down the where the Moonstone was, I had seen it once before. When I saw an apprentice, my mentor Cloudpelt had taken me.

"Touch your nose to it" Littlecloud nodded.

I did as he said then fell into a beep sleep. When I opened my eyes, I was in Fourtrees. When I looked around I saw many cats, stars in their pelts. Then one walked over to me, it was Raggedstar. The ShadowClan leader when I was a kit then apprentice. The former ShadowClan leader touched his nose to my forehead a said "With this life I give you courage. Use it to do what you think is best for your clan." A strong pain went though me. Then the dark brown tom walked to the side and sat down. Then I saw a black tom, it must have been Nightstar. The black tom also touched his nose to my forehead and said "With this life I give you determination to do the best for your clan" This time I was ready for the pain, looking down at my paws. When I looked up again I saw that Nightstar had joined Raggedstar. I then saw a white pelt, as I looked back to the other StarClan warriors. The white tom walked over, it was my mentor Cloudpelt. Like the last two he touch his nose to my forehead and said "With this live I give you wisdom." This life didn't hurt as muck as the last two. I looked around and was stunned when I saw Whitethroat, one a warrior that had gotten kit by a monster. He touched his nose to my head like the others. "With this life I give you loyalty." I was getting used to the pain. I looked over to the cats that had given me four of my nine lives. "Blackfoot, I knew you would make a good warrior and maybe a great leader" A she-cat spoke. I looked around to see my mother, Hollyflower. She touch her nose to mine and said "With this life I give you justice to act on the right of the warrior code." This time the pain hurt a little more then the last one. "Hollyflower was right, You have become a great cat" My father Archeye smiled, as Hollyflower went to join the others. "With this life I give you strength to fight any battle." I felt power flow into my paws, and I knew I could fight any battle. Six of nine was done, I didn't now why I didn't see Brokenstar or Tigerstar. As I thought of that I didn't see my friend as an apprentice Crowtail also the mentor of my mentor. "Blackfoot with this life I give you independence to know that what ever happens you can handle it." This life didn't hurt as much but it give me peace of mind, I would know how to help my clan. Then a cream colored she-cat padded over, I had never seen this cat before, but by the way she walk I thought she must have been a clan leader. "I am Dawnstar. Former leader of ShadowClan and with this life I give you bravery" She meowed as she touched her nose to my head, a little pain went throw me. I was beginning to fell weak. But I knew there was only one life left. That was when I saw Raggedstar's first deputy Foxheart, she padded over to me and touched her nose to my head. "I give you the life of energy, so you can do what ever you need for your clan" This time my legs failed and I was now lying down.

"Serve your clan well Blackstar" Raggedstar said and soon the rest of StarClan called my leader name.


	16. Ivypool x Dustpelt

**This is a request from Blazestripe! I put in some IvyxBreeze for you fans of that paring, and don't worry I will make a one-short of that ;3 There is also alittle IvyxBumble and DovexBubmle (don't like DovexBumble XP) but I put that for their fans**

* * *

><p>It was the night of the gathering. A nice warm night that might stop the clans from clawing one anther's pelts off. I walked by my friend Blossomfall, a head of me was Dustpelt. The dark brown tabby tom and his former mate Ferncloud had broken up some time ago. I had no idea why, or what had happened. I felt sorry for the tabby tom, even more when I saw that Ferncloud was now with Thornclaw. I padded over to him and asked "You ok?"<p>

"Fine" Dustpelt sighted, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"You don't seem fine" I said, the clan had gotten to the tree bridge and we where waiting for our turn to go.

"Would you be fine if your mate left you for another cat?" Dustpelt asked, tail twitching with annoyance.

"How about if a cat you like ended up with a littermate?" I asked, eyes narrowed. I had loved Bumblestripe but that had changed when he told me he loved Dovewing.

"Sorry" Dustpelt said, his eyes wide a little shock by what I said.

It was time for us to cross the fallen tree. When we had gotten to the clearing Dustpelt and I stayed close to one another. Before the gathering had started Breezepelt had seen me, he narrow his eyes at me. Dustpelt noticed this and shot a strong glare at the black WindClan warrior. That had taken me by surprise, but to show that I was Thankful I pressed myself to his side. As I did this he looked at me and smiled.

When the gathering had started it was Blackstar who had spoken first. He said that pray was good in ShadowClan and that they had chased off a fox that had tried to make a den in their territory. Then Mistystar spoke, but there was a lot her the RiverClan leader to say. Firestar was next, he said who pray was well and that all was well in ThunderClan. Onestar was last, he tried to blame Firestar of pray stealing, but he had failed. When it was time to join our clans and leave Breezepelt had padded over to me.

"What are you doing? You should be close to your Dark Forest clan-mates!" The black tom snorted.

"Why? I can be close to who ever I want" I answered.

"You should leave her alone, you flea-pelt" Dustpelt growled.

The two tom narrowed their eyes at one another, lips drew back in a snarl. I stepped between them.

"How can you think of fighting at a gathering?" I demanded.

Dustpelt narrowed his eyes at Breezepelt, and the black tom did the same. But they soon walked away. I had went to join Dustpelt, wondering what had gotten into the black WindClan tom. For the last few sunrises Dustpelt and I had gotten closer and closer. One day the two of us had become mates, I was now in the nursery with Ferncloud. The two of us where to have kits. When they where born I had four kits. Two toms and two she-cats, one tom was a dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and green eyes. He looked a lot like my father Hawkfrost, so we called him Hawkkit. The other tom was a brown and white tabby with yellow eyes, we named him Sharpkit. One of the she-kits where a silver-gray tabby with white paws and tail tip, she was named Silverkit. The last one was a silver-gray and brown she-kit, her name was Hollykit.

And there you have it, now Dustpelt and I are elders, our kits are warriors and everything is great.


	17. Rosepetal x Foxleap

**This one is short cause it can be... anyway this is a request from Mistyflower68. RosexFox is a ok paring in my books XD**

* * *

><p>It had been days after Foxleap had gone to the tribe with Dovewing, Squirrelflight, and Jayfeather. I had tried to talk to him, but he always seem to be with Dovewing or her sister Ivypool. But today that was gonna change! I padded over to the red-brown tabby tom, he had just walked out of the warrior's den.<p>

"Want to go hunting with me?" I asked.

"Sure" with that the two of us head out into the forest. When we where out of camp we came to a stop.

"So where would you like to ge hunting?" Foxleap asked.

"How about the old twoleg nest?" I said.

Foxleap nodded and we started walking. About half way there I asked "Do you like Dovewing?"

"She's nice, but I don't think so" Foxleap answered.

"How about Ivypool?" I asked.

"Rosepatel? What's gotten into you?" Foxleap asked as he stopped.

I looked over at him, I felt a little uneasy as I said "W-well I kind of like you... a lot." I looked away, I was sure he didn't like me back then I felt him lick between my ears.

"I love you to"

Now Foxleap and I are mates, we lived a happy life together.


	18. Smallwind x Longtail

**This sory is a request from ScourgexScarlet/zesita240. This takes place in The Darkest Hour, if anyone didn't know**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days after Fireheart had gotten his nine lives and was now Firestar. So far he was a great leader, good and fair. I didn't feel as though I was good enough to be in such a good clan, so I had to catch more pray then any other warrior or apprentice. One of the cats I liked hunting with was Longtail, he didn't make fun of me for being so small. I was out hunting with the pale tabby tom and that was when I seen Darkstripe padding somewhere. The dark tabby had been leaving camp so much those days. I didn't notice that Sorrelkit was behind him to, following the dark tabby. When Longtail and I had gotten back to camp we had seen that most of the clan was growling and snarling at Darkstripe. I had no idea what had happened so I went over to Graystripe and asked "What happened?"<p>

"Darkstripe fed Sorrelkit death berries" the gray tom said, still glaring at Darkstripe.

I padded over to Longtail and told him what had happened. Longtail's green eyes had grown huge for a short time. He didn't want to believe that his former mentor would do such a thing. Longtail and I had talked till Cinderpelt came out of her den and said that Sorrelkit was awake. Firestar had then gone to speak with her. When the ginger leader had joined the clan, he jumped up onto the high-rock and called a clan meeting. It turns out that Darkstripe did feed Sorrelkit those death berries. After all that Longtail and I went for a walk.

"It seems that everything is going down... Tigerstar and now Darkstripe" Longtail sighed.

I nodded and stopped and said "It's not all that bad. You got good friends... and me"

"Your right..." Longtail smiled.

From that day one Longtail and I where close, we stayed together as long as we could.


	19. Hollyleaf x Mousewhisker

**OMG, I love this chapter! It's so cute and full of love... and what not. But anyway this was a request from UsUk-Fanatic. HollyxMouse, now that one cann be cute**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it! My mother was a medicine cat! I had no idea who my father was, that didn't change the fact that I should of never been born! It didn't seem fair to me and it wasn't just the fact that Leafpool and Squirrelflight lied to me, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather by letting us believe we where Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's kits.<p>

"Are you OK?" a voice said, I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the paw stapes. I turned my head around, thinking I would see one of my brothers but it wasn't.

"Yes, I'm fine" I lied.

"I don't think you are, so why don't you tell me? If it's something you don't want others to know I won't tell then" Mousewhisker smiled.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise" The gray and white tom agreed.

"I just learned that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw aren't my parents. Leafpool is my mother and I have no idea who my father is" I wailed.

I felt Mousewhisker press his pelt agents mine, then he said "I'm sure everything will be alright. I'm here if you ever need anything."

After that day Mousewhisker and I became close. He help me and my littermates find out who are father was, and even though he didn't care for us it didn't hurt me. I had Mousewhisker with me to help heal the pain. Then when that day came I told the clans the truth about me and my littermates. I wanted to run away, no one could see why I did this.

"Hollyleaf! Wait!" Mousewhisker called as I left the gathering. He ran after me and I soon came to a stop.

"Are you going to say I did the wrong thing to?" I asked.

"No, I think you did the right thing. That lie wouldn't stay hidden forever... and it doesn't matter what you did! I still love you" The gray and white tom answered.

I stay in ThunderClan with Mousewhisker. I give up on the rest of my plan and just lived. I had Mousewhisker, not as a friend but as a mate.


	20. After Death, Russetfur x Blackstar

**Sorry that this one is so short, but there wasn't a lot to say for this. But I think this came out well. this was a request from Sandtail**

* * *

><p>Three days... that was how long she had been dead, three days. A ThunderClan warrior had killed her. <em>What a cowered <em>I though bugging my front claws in the the floor of my den. But it must be my fault to, shouldn't it? I had let her fight, even though she was almost an elder. Her body wasn't as, strong as her mind anymore... but I let her fight! It must be me who lead her to her death. I know it was just ThunderClan... but that didn't stop the anger when ever I seen them. Oh, Russetfur how I've been blind. So blind to not see how I felt about you till it was to lat. I hope you are happy in StarClan and in peace. From say to day things seemed to change, after new apprentices and new warriors. As it changed to Leaf-bare and herbs became hard to find. Littlecloud had later caught green-cough, but we need to speak with StarClan. So Flametail had gone and had spoken to StarClan and they said that ShadowClan needed to stand alone and that he had seen Russetfur. She had asked to if Flametail could send me a message. She had said _"It's not your fault that I died and not ThunderClan's. They where just doing what warriors do. Keeping a clan-mate safe."_ I then knew she was right, and if we had to we wouldn't stop at nothing to save ShadowClan. Then when it was my time to join StarClan Russetfur and would be together in out afterlife.


	21. Ravenheart x Crookedstar

**This was a request from ScourgexScarlet/zesita240. I really like how this came out, and there are some things from Crookedstar's Promise in here :3**

* * *

><p>It was sun-high and I had just gotten back to camp. I didn't do on a hunting patrol or border patrol. I just went for a walk and I had gone a the sunrise border patrol. When I had inside of camp I saw Crookedstar talking with Oakheart, his deputy. I felt the same felling I did when ever I seen the light brown tabby tom, but I also remembered that he might not want another mate. After Willowbreeze had died he had seemed lost, and it wasn't just his former mate it was also two of his kits... Willowkit and Minnowkit. I had tried my beast to help him in his dark times, the same with his brother Oakheart. What had help the broken leader was that he still had one of his kits, Silverkit who was now Silverpaw. I was happy for him and I still am.<p>

When Oakheart was done talking with the clan leader I padded over to him.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine, I see you've just gotten back from a walk I'm guessing" Crookedstar nodded.

"I did" I smiled, he must of seen me come back.

"How is Silverpaw doing?" I soon asked.

"Great! I'm sure Willowbreeze would have been happy to see her come so far" Crookedstar answered.

"I know she would" I nodded then asked "Want to go hunting with me?"

"Ok" Crookedstar said.

When we had gotten to the river I stopped and looked at Crookedstar, I knew I had to tell him how I felt.

"Crookedstar, you knew I really care for you right?" I asked.

The RiverClan leader nodded and said "Yes, you did help me when Willowbreeze died... that showed it more then ever"

"Well... I really like you to, I love you" I said, a little uneasy but I knew that no matter what he said, we could still be best friends or maybe mates.

"I really like you to Ravenheart... and love you to" Crookedstar star smiled.

After that we did do some fishing, and then headed back to camp. We would be together as long as we lived.


	22. Dawnpelt x Jayfeather

**This is a crack paring of Dawnpelt and Jayfeather. I have no idea where the idea came from, but it is still kind of cool... to me anyway.**

* * *

><p>It had been almost half a moon since Flametail died. <em>Cause Jayfeather killed him! <em>An angry voice yelled in the back of my mind. _No, he tried to save me... _It was my thoughts, it was Flametail's voice.

"But he let you drown..." I whispered.

"He couldn't of saved me. It was my time, and I know you don't hate him" Flametail said as he came into view.

His bright ginger pelt was almost see transparent, his green eyes glowing like moons and stars in his pelt.

"What do you mean" I asked, shock by what he was saying.

"I've always knew you loved Jayfeather. But my death wasn't his fault, and I know you fell he's to blame. You should live your life and know that I will do what I can to help you" With that my brother was gone. I knew what I needed to do, I would go talk to the ThunderClan medicine cat.

When I had gotten to the ThunderClan border I seen Jayfeather looking for herbs. I toke a deep breath before a called him over, the gray tabby had an uneasy look in his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry" I said looking down at my paws.

"Sorry for what?" The ThunderClan medicine cat asked.

"For blaming you for Flametail's death..." I said and add " I guess I just wanted you to notice me... and I guess I've always loved you."

"Dawnpelt?.." The medicine cat meowed, but I had lifted.

Two days after that Jayfeather had stopped by the ShadowClan to speak with me. Things where a little uneasy at first then got better, it would seen that Jayfeather and I are mates and I help him out when ever I could. Like when ThunderClan thought ShadowClan was going to try and steal some territory. He told me things that also helped my clan-mates, we never said anything that might put our clans in danger, we just did what we could and loved.


	23. If Hawkfrost Stayed Deputy

**This is what I think would of happened if Hawkfrost stayed Deputy. There are some things from TNP and OoTS in here**

* * *

><p>It was sun-high when the former RiverClan deputy had come back. She had been taken by twolegs but some ThunderClan cats had saved her. At first I thought that Leopardstar would make her deputy again.<p>

"Hawkfrost will stay as RiverClan's deputy" The spotted golden tabby she-cats said.

The clan called my name, it was the best thing ever. Now I was closer to becoming clan leader. But since I didn't yet have an apprentice Leopardstar had given me Silverkit as my first apprentice. Then when time came that I had gotten him as an apprentice, my half brother Brambleclaw had become ThunderClan's Clan deputy. The two of us had become close, but the day I had plane to get Brambleclaw to kill Firestar was over look. Almost the same thing happened with Mudclaw. But I had told Leopardstar that I believe Mudclaw to be WindClan's true leader. She allowed me to take some warriors to fight on his side. But the fight failed when a tree fall and kill Mudclaw. I lied by saying that it was a sign from StarClan. At lest I think it was a lie... as far as I know it could have been one.

Then there was the day when the lake start to shrink. Firestar had said we need to send some cats out to find out what had happened. I didn't like it, but I knew he was right.

Then moons after that Leopardstar died, making me the new clan leader. She was dying, so I out her out of her pain. StarClan would thank me for it. When I had gotten my nine lives, StarClan wasn't that happy but knew I would make a great leader. With that I soon got things ready to kill Firestar, my brother Brambleclaw would have to kill him. But he didn't he just stud there, but it soon he tried to help him, I didn't stay to find out how. Brambleclaw hadn't seen me, so I knew I was safe. Then at the gathering I saw that he was now Bramblestar. Now for the rest of my plan.


	24. If Spottedleaf lived and SpottedxFire

**This was a request made by danilynea, it is something I would of made anyway as I am fan of FirexSpotted. See what I did? Squirrlflight and Leafpool are still born just look bifferent in some way o3o**

* * *

><p>I snarled at a brown tom as he gotten ready to attack, claws and fangs ready to sink into the young medicine cat's throat and to claw my life away. But StarClan was on my side when I saw a ginger pelt. I knew it was Firepaw, the brave apprentice that I had fallen for. With him helping me, we fought of the ShadowClan warrior, keeping the nursery safe from his fox-hearted attack. It was then that Tigerclaw pined the ShadowClan tom to the ground and wait for Bluestar to give to order to kill or let the monstrous go.<p>

"Are you alright Spottedleaf?" Firepaw asked, worry in his green eyes.

"I'm fine!" I purred and I touch noses with the brave apprentices.

Time seemed to blur to me as Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw where made warriors. Firepaw was now Fireheart, Graypaw was now Graystripe, and Ravenpaw was now Ravenwing. I knew by the glares that Sandpaw and Dustpaw weren't so happy about the younger apprentices being made warriors first. But that didn't matter right now, I had to go and heal any injures that where taken in battle.

As time went by Fireheart and I became very close, and soon began seeing on another in an old badger den. We knew it was safe seeing as some of the den had fallen down and it had a hole in part of the roof, letting in the rain.

Fireheart and I didn't meet every night, we would be to tired to do our jobs for our clan. Then time came and Fireheart was a mentor, his apprentice was a lively she-cat now known as Cinderpaw and I had gotten my own apprentice as well her name was Sweetkit one of Brindleface and Darkstripe's kits. She wasn't yet my apprentice, but she had been helping in the medicine cat's den for so long that it seemed right to call her my apprentice.

Then one day it was time for Sandpaw and Dustpaw to become warriors, their names where now Sandstorm and Dustpelt. It didn't take long till the pale ginger she-cat was in the nursery waiting for her's and Dustpelt's kits to be born. Around that time Cinderpaw had become a warrior, her name now Cinderpelt. Sweetkit was now my apprentice, her name now Sweetpaw. It also turned out that Graystripe was mates with a RiverClan she-cat, or should I say former RiverClan warrior. When she had given birth to her kits on ThunderClan land and almost died she thought it would be best to live in ThunderClan. Crookedstar was overjoyed when he heard that his kit, Silverstream was now part of ThunderClan, but he didn't make her leave.

Then as moons past Fireheart became ThunderClan's deputy then leader. He was now Firestar. Then one day it had happened Firestar and I where mates, my apprentice now a full medicine cat her name Sweetwind. I could leave my post as medicine cat and live life as a warrior, but one that would help queens in the nursery. Around that time Sandstorm and Dustpelt's kits where born, there names where Squirrelkit, a dark brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail, and Mockingkit, a ginger and white tom with jay blue eyes.

When I had moved to the nursery to help in anyway I could only to find out that I was to have kits of my own.

When I had my kits their names her Leafkit, a light spotted brown tabby she-cat, Flamekit, a big dark ginger tom, and Lilykit, a tortoiseshell she-cat.

Many things had happened, the battle with BloodClan that toke on of Firestar's nine lives. Then some time after that our kits became apprentices then they became warriors. Squirrelkit became Squirrelflight, Mockingkit became Mockingjay. Leafkit became Sweetwind's apprentice and was now Leafpool, Flamekit became Flamepath, and Lilykit became Lilypetal. Then as time when by I prayed to StarClan that things would be well for mine and Firestar's kits.


	25. Blossomfall x Foxleap

**Some BlossomxFox, a paring a friend of mine got me into XD Other pairings are IvyxBumble, BriarxToad, CinderxThorn, and IcexLion. By the way, I made this when I was half asleep ^^'**

* * *

><p>I walked to the warrior's den from after I went to see Leafpool about my bumped head. I lied down in my nest, anger and hurt at how my mother had yelled at me and at how no one had tried to help me.<p>

"Blossomfall?" I looked up when I heard my name, that was when I heard the voice of one of my clan-mates.

"What is it Foxleap?" I asked looked at the red-brown tabby tom.

"I heard about the fight you had with Millie, are you alright?" Foxleap asked.

"Alright? I'm not alright! My own mother dosen't even care about me!" I cryed, then I shock my head I shouldn't take it out on Foxleap... he was only tying to help.

"I'm sure she cares..." Foxleap mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." I sighed then lied my head down on my paws.

"Don't worry about it." The tabby tom smiled as he padded over to me and lied down in the nest next to mine, he lied down so close that our pelts thouching.

I sighed and was soon fast asleep. That was how things where, both me and Foxleap became closer and closer. I seen the same thing with my Brother Bumblestripe and my best friend Ivypool, also Toadstep was becoming closer to Briarlight. I had seen them sharing a mouse almost everyday now. Then came the day when Foxleap and I became mates I was so happy. Toadstep and Briarlight had become mates and Ivypool and Bumblestripe where mates along with Thornclaw and Cinderheart, and Lionblaze and Icecloud. Then some moons later Ivypool, Icecloud, and I were in the nursery waiting for our first litter of kits to be born. We all had great lives and then when our kits became warriors and we became elders life was still going well.


	26. Ivypool x Hawkfrost

**IvyxHawk, this was a request number 1 from Icefall123, hope you like :3 anyway I'm useing a new way of making the someone x someone, so we can see what both sides are thinking :3**

* * *

><p>Ivypool padded though the forest of darkness and shadows. The silver and white she-cat had gotten into a fight with her sister Dovewing, it seem that she had gone back to meeting Tigerheart, but not only that but they had found out that Jayfeather and Lionblaze's sister Hollyleaf was still alive. The black she-cat had rejoined ThunderClan after some time and she had become good friends with Ivypool.<p>

"Ivypool!" A voice snaped the tabby and white she-cat out of her thoughts.

"Yes Hawkfrost?" Ivypool asked as she turned her head to looked at the dark brown tabby tom.

"I would like to talk with you." Hawkfrost answered calmly.

"Alright!" Ivypool's ears pricked up, she didn't understand why she felt the way she did when ever Hawkfrost was around, but she did. It made her heart stop and she always worked hard to make Hawkfrost proud.

The two walked for some time, not saying a word till Ivypool saw the dark tabby's ice blue eyes watching her. There was something in his icy gaze and Ivypool wasn't so sure what it was. love, unsurety, and something else.

"Are you ok?" Ivypool asked a little worried.

_She's worried about me? After all the lies she most likely found out about... _Hawkfrost thought as he looked at the silver and white she-cat. The dark brown tabby thought for a few heart-beats before he spoke "Don't you hate me?"

"No, why would I hate you?" Ivypool asked woundering if the dark brown tabby knew that she knew the truth about the Dark Forest warriors.

"I seen you that night when Tigerstar was talking to Tigerheart, I wouldn't blame you if you hate the Dark forest." Hawkfrost answered, he looked away with an uneasy felling.

"No, I don't hate you. You weren't the one lying to me." Ivypool answered as she came to a stop next to the dark brown tabby.

Hawkfrost looked back at Ivypool, he looked the she-cat in her dark blue eyes. Then without saying a thing the tabby and white she-cat nodded. After that the two had taken time just to be with the other, but after Ivypool had done her training. Tigerstar seemed to know what was going on, but he didn't put a stop to it. Then when the final battle came Hawkfrost and Ivypool thought side by side.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say I like how this came out! I may not be a big fan of IvyxHawk... but oh well XD this was a lot of fun to make :D<strong>


	27. Silverstream lived

**OMG, time for a what if! lets see... hmm. This what it will be What If Silverstream lived :D**

* * *

><p>I lay on Sunning Rocks waiting for my end to come. Next to me was my mate Graystripe, he's eyes where wide with fear, next to him was ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentie, she had no idea what she needed to do.<p>

"Move!" I heard the voice of another cat, if must of been the medicine cat Yellowfang.

Time seemed to sloow, as both Yellowfang and Cinderpaw worked to save me. Then after some time I could see more clearly, they had stopped the bleeding and had also saved mine and Graystripe's kits.

"You'll have to stay in ThunderClan till your better. Graystripe, Fireheart, Cinderpaw you three help Silverstream and carry the kits back to camp. I'll go speak with Crookedstar so he knows what has happened." Yellowfang ordered.

For almost a moon I lived in ThunderClan, my mate Graystripe would bring me fresh-kill and my father Crookedstar had once come to speak with me. He was worried and thought he would of lost me. Bluestar had told Crookedstar that ThunderClan would take good care of me till I was ready to go back to RiverClan. Then came the day that I was I could name my two kits, Graystripe picked Featherkit for the she-kit and I picked Stormkit for the tom. Even more time went by and I became stronger and that's was when I made up my mind I would stay in ThunderClan with Graystripe and when our kits where to be made apprentices I let them pick if they wished to be ThunderClan or RiverClan. Stormpaw went to join RiverClan and soon after so did Featherpaw. Then they became warriors, Feathertail and Stormfur. I was so happy.

Then some moons later Graystripe was taken away by twolegs, I thought I would never see him again... but 10 moons latter he came back, but he was with a silver gray kittypet known as Millie. Graystripe told me about how she had help him find the clans and how happy he was to see me. Millie on the over paw didn't seem to like me a holl lot, I guess it was because Graystripe was my mate.

Then almost a moon later Graystripe and I had another litter of kits. Millie also had a litter of kits some time before me, I knew they where Graystripe's but my mate had told me that he loves me. He did love his other kits, but I would always be his mate.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW Graystripe mated with Millie on the way to the clans... or was raped by Millie what ever one you want to think :3<strong>


	28. Ivypool x Tigerheart

**This is a parining that I've loved for some time, I know that it's crack but that's why I love it! Anyway Ivypool x Tigerheart :3**

* * *

><p>Ivypool ran as fast as she could threw the forest. She and Dovewing had gotten into a fight, but it wasn't just that, that made the tabby and white she-cat run off. No, it was the fact that Dovewing had once again called her a mate stealer. Ivypool knew that her sister didn't like Tigerheart anymore, she was after all Bumblestripe's mate now.<p>

The sliver and white tabby keep running, she didn't knew where she was till she smelled the ShadowClan border. Ivypool came to a stop as she looked around, she hadn't meant to go this way. Ivypool looked around to make sure no one seen her and started to make he way away from the border.

"Ivypool?" The tabby and white she-cat stopped at the sound of one of her Dark Forest clan-mate's voice.

"Tigerheart?" Ivypool said calmly, even though her heart was pounding in her cheast.

The two cat just stode there, not sure of what to say. Ivypool looked at the ShadowClan tom, she knew he wasn't that mad that she had attacked his brother.

"How is everything in ThunderClan?" Tigerheart asked, breaking the silence.

"Alright. Dovewing and Bumblestripe are mates now." Ivypool answered.

"I see... How have you been?" Tigearheart asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Aren't you still made at me?" Ivypool asked.

"No... that was the past this is now Ivypool." The ShadowClan warrior answered.

The silver and white she-cat nodded then started to padded away "I need to get back to camp, veryone must be worried by now."

"Wait! Well you meet me here again?" Tigerheart asked.

"I will."

As time went by Ivypool and Tigerheart meet almost every night, they where happy with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best but I really like how this came out! IvyxTiger is one of my numbe one favs<strong>


	29. TawnyxBlack

**TawnyxBlack, a request from Snowfrost**

* * *

><p>It was a cold leaf-dare day, Tawnypelt was out on patrol with her mate Rowanclaw, her best friend Snowbird, and her son Tigerheart. The dark tortoiseshell she-cat was thankful for the lush pine trees that grow in ShadowClan's territory and thinking it was better cover then ThunderClan's maple, birch, and other trees that lost their leaves when leaf-fall came around. The patrol came to a stop when Rowanclaw start to sniff the air.<p>

"I think I scent a rouge... I will go check it out." The ginger warrior announced started to head off, but before Tawnypelt could say anything the ShadowClan deputy was out of sight.

"I'll go incase he needs back up." Tawnypelt nodded to her patrol before following her mate.

Rowanclaw walked till he came to a small clearing, there she saw a spotted silver tabby she-cat. It was a rouge, but when Rowanclaw came in sight of the she-cat he didn't attack. He ran up to her with warm eyes and happily rubbed his muzzle against her. Sorrow clouded Tawnypelt's green eyes as she saw the love in the two cats's eyes. Turning around the dark tortoiseshell she-cat ran, she ran as fast as her paws could carry her. Teas falling from her eyes clouded her vision and she soon ran into Blackstar.

"Tawnypelt!? Is everything ok?" Blackstar asked, worry in her amber eyes.

"No... It's Rowanclaw... he.. he.." Tawnypelt whispered, but stop herself from saying more. She knew that what Rowanclaw was doing was braking the warrior code, but she couldn't bring her self to say it out loud.

"What did Rowanclaw do? Is he cheating on you, and if so with whom?" The large white tom asked pressing his pelt close to hers.

"Y..yes... I seen him with another she-cat..." Tawnypelt managed to get those words out, but what shocked her the most was when Blackstar started to lick her cheek. Trying to lick up her teas.

"Tawnypelt!? What are you doing with Blackstar!?" A shocked voice demanded.

The two cats looked up to see Rowanclaw looking at then with wide eyes.

"What where you doing with that she-cat! With that rouge!?" Tawnypelt snapped, forgetting that Blackstar was there. "I thought you loved me!" she soon added.

"I did... but now I love Frost." Rowanclaw answered, he was about to say more when Blackstar growled.

"You pick a rouge as your mate when you have a beautiful loyal she-cat that has had your kits!? You not only betrayed Tawnypelt but you broke the warrior code, and with a crime like that you should no longer be deputy." Blackstar snarled, glaring at the ginger tom.

Latter that day Rowanclaw lost his post as deputy, in his place was Dawnpelt. The cream she-cat had just gotten an apprentice not to long ago, Ivytail's kit Birdpaw. Blackstar had been there for Tawnypelt whenever he could.


	30. If Spottedleaf lived and SpottedxTiger

**Well, I made a what if for Spottedleaf lived and became Firestar's mate, well heres one on what if she became Tigerstar's mate. SpottedxTiger, crazy creak parining I know ;D**

* * *

><p>It had been a few sunrises since the attack from ShadowClan, Spottedleaf lay in a nest under the care of Yellowfang. The former ShadowClan medicine cat had taken over Spottedleaf's job till she healed from the wounds Clawface had given her. It was pure luck that Firepaw had come in time to save her, ThunderClan deputy Tigerclaw had placed guards around the medicine cat's den and the nursery. Tigerclaw's former mate Goldencloud was expecting his kits, they where due in a moon and even though the two broke up the Tigerlaw said he still try to be a good father to his kits.<p>

"It's good to see your awake." Spottedleaf pricked her ears when she heard Bluestar's voice.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat turned her amber gaze to the blue-gray leader. Tigerclaw was behind her, his amber eyes gaze give nothing away.

"Tigerclaw and I have been talking and we came up with the idea that we should have our medicine cats know more battle moves, so there is less chance of them being kill in chase of an attack." The old ThunderClan started.

"Tigerclaw has agreed and asked to help with your training." Bluestar finished.

Bluestar turned her blue gaze to Yellowfang as she asked "Do you believe Spottedleaf is healed enough for it?"

"As long as it's not the kind of tanning you give an apprentice about to be a warrior training then yes, yes she is." Yellowfang answered with a twitch of her ear.

"Very well. Spottedleaf come with me." Tigerclaw give his leader and Yellowfang a curt nod before leading the way to the camp entice.

Spottedleaf followed him all the way to the training hollow, where she saw Firepaw, Graypaw, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Ravenpaw. The warriors Darkstripe and Whitestorm where there.

"Isn't it about time they where made warriors." Tigerclaw stated as he nodded to the other warriors.

"Your right. I will talk to Bluestar about it." Whitestorm replayed then he noticed Spottedleaf and added "It's good to see you out and about."

"Bluestar has asked me to give her some more battle training. After she was almost killed I believe all our medicine cats should know at lest more ways to defend their selves." Tigerclaw started the added "All of you ca go back to camp."

Darkstripe did argue, Whitestorm give the dark brown tabby a nod then the two warriors lead the five apprentice back to camp. Firepaw had stayed a bit longer, a look of worry in his green eyes before he followed his friends Graypaw and Ravenpaw. That day Tigerclaw had shown her some ways to help her fight in an enclosed place like when she was fight Clawface in the nursery. The ThunderClan deputy normally strong and a bit cold was now worm and kind. They could not train very long because of a sharp pain that started around her wound. Tigerclaw had help her walk back to camp, letting the tortoiseshell she-cat lean on his shoulder. That night Bluestar made the five apprentices warriors. Fireheart, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Ravenwing. Then almost everyday for about a moon or more Tigerclaw had trained Spottedleaf, Fireheart had also started to help. Much to the annoyance of Tigerclaw. Then came the day when Tigerclaw asked Spottedleaf to become a warrior so they could be together. The tortoiseshell she-cat didn't know what to do, so she said that she did love him and that she would think about becoming a warrior. Then one day Tigerclaw lead a group of rouges to attack ThunderClan, but when his plane failed he asked Spottedleaf to go with him.

"Spottedleaf would never betray her clan!" Fireheart snarled at the former deputy.

"I wouldn't, but I will leave with you Tigerclaw." Spottedleaf stated calmly walking to the dark brown tabby tom's side.

The clan had been shock, Bluestar couldn't even look at the former medicine cat and soon with Tigerclaw at her side the two cats left ThunderClan territory. Then some moons later Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw joined ShadowClan, Spottedleaf became a warrior because she was to have Tigerclaw- now Tigerstar's kits. But the tortoiseshell she-cat died after her kitting, leaving three small kits. The ShadowClan queen Tallpoppy had just a a kit of her own and had promised both Tigerstar and Spottedleaf that she would take care of them. She named those kits Spottedkit a dappled golden brown tabby she-cat, after her mother Spottedleaf. Leopardkit a spotted dark brown tom, and Foxkit a fox red tom with burning amber eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehehe, I love crack parinings :D anyway I think I might make a story based around those three kits... hmmm<strong>


	31. DawnxLion and DovexTiger

**DawnxLion is a request from a gest**

* * *

><p>It was the night of the gathering, Dawnpelt was with her clan-mates on their way to the island. It has been a moon since the lake's water had come back, along with almost all the warriors that went. Lionblaze had gone with is apprentice Dovepaw for ThunderClan, Patelfur and Rippletail for RiverClan, Whitetail and Sadgewhisker for WindClan, Tigerheart and Toadfoot for ShadowClan. When Tigerheart was picked to go Dawnpelt was worried that he might not come back, like poor Rippletail who had died in the battle. The cream ShadowClan warrior also felt worry for Lionblaze, she had fallen in love with the golden tabby tom with she had lived in ThunderClan when Sol had taken over ShadowClan.<p>

"Hello Dawnpelt." The ShadowClan she-cat turned her head around to see Patelfur.

"Hey." Dawnpelt nodded, she and the RiverClan she-cat had become good friends not to long after her quest.

"How are things in ShadowClan?" Patelfur asked as she lead the way over to a pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Dawnpelt remember the ThunderClan apprentice Dovepaw.

"Everything is well. Hi Dovepaw." Dawnpelt answered, she added the last part when she sat down next to the young she-cat.

Dovepaw give the ShadowClan warrior a nod as she asked how things where in ThunderClan. Dawnpelt almost had to bit her tounge to stop from asking about Lionblaze. That night the gathering went by in a haze, and soon Dawnpelt found herself at the end of the line of ShadowClan cats to cross the tree-bridge. The cream she-cat made her way across when she felt her paw slip and she started to fall. Panic made her heart beat speed up as she closed her eyes tight and waited for the cold darkness of the water to wash over her, but then she felt teeth grab hold of her scruff. Opening her eyes she looked up to see amber eyes looking at her and soon she saw the golden pelt of Lionblaze.

The ThunderClan tom pulled Dawnpelt back onto the tree-bridge like it was nothing and then walked behind her till she landed on the sandy shore at the edge if WindClan territory. Lionblaze stepped back as Tigerheart and Flametail ran over to their sister, worry in there eyes.

"Thanks Lionblaze." Dawnpelt meowed stepping away from her brothers.

The golden tom give her a nod then the two left to there own camps. Then that night Dawnpelt went to the Thunderclan border, she need to tell Lionblaze something. She needed to tell him that she loved him, True he may not fell the same but she had to tell him... didn't she? Just as luck would have it Dawnpelt saw the golden tabby doing some late night hunting.

"Lionblaze!" Dawnpelt hissed lightly.

The tom froze, then his eyes grow wide when he saw Dawnpelt. Padding over to her he asked "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to tell you something." Dawnpelt answered shifting her paws.

Lionblaze slowly made his way over to the ShadowClan border, he sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. He looked at Dawnpelt with calm amber eyes and waited till the cream she-cat started to talk.

"Lionblaze... I... I love you. I have loved you for the longest time now... and it's ok if you don't feel the same... I just need to tell you this." Dawnpelt meowed. She soon got to her paws to walk back to her clan camp.

"Wait!" Lionblaze called, Dawnpelt stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "I think I love you to..." The golden tabby said.

The two warriors stood still for some time, till Dawnpelt walked over to the ThunderClan warrior and nuzzled is cheek. They said together till Moon-high then left to get some rest. The two warriors would meet whenever they could, not every night it would make their clan-mates suspicions.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm making this one two different short storys, so here is some DovexTiger! This was a Request from The Moonstar9<strong>

* * *

><p>It was midnight and a pale gray she-cat had just woken up, her dreams had been haunted by the death of Swoop. Dovewing had guess that because of that she had lost her powers, because she could no longer hear the warriors from the other clans. The young warrior looked around she saw that the warrior Bumblestripe had made a nest next to her. The pale gray she-cat sighed, she knew that Bumblestripe cared about her and only wanted her to be happy. Dovewing shook the thought out of her head then padded out of the apprentice den. The pale she-cat made her way out of the camp to take a walk. She could of woken Bumblestripe to asked to come with her but she wanted to be alone so she could think. It had been a few moons since Dovewing would walk through ThunderClan territory and that was when she would sneak off to meet Tigerheart. Tigerheart... Dovewing could not get the ShadowClan warrior out of her head. She knew she still loved him and wished they could be together. Dovewing let out a soft sigh as she padded over to the place she used to meat up with Tigerheart at. She knew better then to hope she would see him there, but she could not stop the felling of disappointment when she saw he was not there. Dovewing sat there, letting memories wash over her like a wave. She remembered when they went to fight the beavers, then when she would sneak out of camp to meat him. Dovewing still remembered the pain when she felt like the ShadowClan warrior had used her to get catmint for Littlecloud. She had soon came to forgive him when Ivypool had come back and had said something about how Littlecloud was dying.<p>

"Dovewing?" The pale gray ThunderClan warrior jumped when she heard someone say her name, then looking around she saw it was Tigerheart.

"What are you doing out so late?" The ShadowClan tom asked.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?' Dovewing asked.

"Same." Tigerheart answered.

After that the two sat in silence till Tigerheart finally spoke. "I'm sorry for what I did. I know you think I used you, but I didn't..."

"It's ok, I forgive you." Dovewing relayed as she padded over to Tigerheart touching her nose to his.

There was nothing more to say after that, and soon the two stated meeting again. Then when the dark forest battle came Tigerheart did what he could to help Dovewing and after that he came to join ThunderClan. Now Dovewing was in the nursery, she would soon have the former ShadowClan tom's kits.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe! Two storys in one XD<strong>

**First half DawnxLion then DovexTiger o3o**


	32. Mudclaw was leader

**What if Tallstar keep Mudclaw as his deputy? This is how I think things would of gone**

* * *

><p>Dawn broke when the ThunderClan leader padded over to Mudclaw with the news of Tallstar's death. The mottled brown tom was not shocked, he knew Tallstar's life was slow slipping. He felt pride for his former leader for how long he had held on, he was able to see the clans knew home. Mudclaw could not get his nine lives and leaders name because mothermouth and the Moonstone where so far away, but he could name his deputy. He had made Onewhisker his deputy, but there was also a vison of what would of happened when Onewhisker was made deputy just before Tallstar died. After that the clans went to there new territorys and soon the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice Leafpaw had found a place where they could speak with StarClan. That night Mudclaw went to get his nine lives, there he saw a few cats he had not seen in moons. Shrewbreeze, Mudclaw's father and a good friend with Tallstar. Deadfoot, Mudclaw's brother who had been made deputy first but had died in the battle with BloodClan.<p>

That night a tree on the an island that the other clans thought would make a good gathering got hit by lightning making a way to get over. Some of the warriors saw that as a sgin from StarClan, that they where pleased by Mudstar as WindClan's leader. And as he had thought there was a lot of hard ship, one of the biggest ones was when his warrior Crowfeather tried to run off with the ThunderClan medicine cat, Leafpool. True Mudstar was angered by this act, but when Crowfeather came back he worked harder then any other warrior to keep WindClan safe. Almost a moon after that he became mates with Nightcloud, who latter had his kits. Things seem to be well after that, then one Crowfeather's apprentice Heatherpaw started acting odd. She was always tired, and soon on eadge alot like Crowfeather when he was meeting Leafpool. Soon he learned that Heatherpaw was meeting Lionpaw, a ThunderClan appearance. The soon stop seeing each other so they could become warriors. Heatherpaw soon became Heathertail and Lionpaw became Lionblaze.

It was so long after that, that the clans learned from Hollyleaf that she, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather wheren't the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Crowfeather and Leafpool were. Mudstar knew that hard times would follow this day, but he still keeps true to what Tallstar would of wanted. True Mudstar did not like ThunderClan all to well, but he was clan leader and he need to make sure that there where always four clans. That was what Tallstar always tried to do.


	33. Mosskit lived

**I'm sure a lot of you at some point started to wonder what would happen if Mosskit had lived, well this is what I think would of happened ^-^**

* * *

><p>Winter snow fell endlessly from the clouds over head, a blue-gray shape as caring a small bundle of fur in her jaws. She slowly made her way to a place here there where large rocks, and a frozen river. Waiting for the she-cat was a red-brown tom with bright amber eyes. The she-cat passed him the kit in her jaws, two other kits where had been following, under her belly.<p>

"Oakheart, you need to hurry. Take Mosskit to RiverClan as fast as you can, she might die." The blue-gray she-cat warned.

Oakheart give her a nod then with that the blue-gray she-cat turned and left.

XXXX Three moons later XXXX

"Mosskit catch!" A dark gray tom called as he throws a moss ball over the head of a small gray and white she-cat.

"I got it!" Mosskit called as she jumped up to catch it.

"Throw it to me!" squeaked a blue-gray she-kit.

"Mistykit, Mosskit, Stonekit. It's almost time for your apprentice ceremony and you three need to be cleaned up!" The kits looked up at their mother, Graypool.

Forgetting their game as the gray she-cats started to grome the three kits. Mosskit found it hard to stay still as her mother started to clean a spot behind her ear, an appentice! She could not wait to start her training to beome a RiverClan warrior.

Not long after the kit's pelts where clean did Crookedstar call the clan together. Timberfur, Crookedstar's deputy sat next to Mosskit's father Oakheart and the small white and gray she-cat could not help wonder if that meant he would mentor her or her littlermates. But as it turned out Timberfur was stepping down from his post as deputy to become an elder and in his place was Oakheart. Mosspaw's mentor was Beetlenose, a black tom. Stonepaw's mentor was Crookedstar and Mistypaw's mentor was Pateldust. Then as five moons went by and Mistypaw became good friends with Silverpaw, a newly made apprentice and Crookedstar's kit. Then after almost three moons the three littermates became warriors, Mosswing, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur. Then not so long after Silverpaw got her warrior name Silverstream. Around that time Mosswing's father died in a battle with ThunderClan, crushed by a rock fall well he fought the former ThunderClan deputy Redtail, but it was jus bad news. Mistyfoot had a litter of kits, Reedkit, Primrosekit, Pikekit, and Perchkit. Mosswing herself had a litter of kits with Grasswhisker, their kits weren't born yet but they will soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe, Grasswhisker is Grasskit from CP XD<strong>


	34. Lionblaze killed Heathertail

**Another what if, this time its if Lionblaze killed Heathertail. Requested by a qest.**

* * *

><p>Lionblaze stalked though the tunnels, he could not believe that Jaypaw wanted him to rob catmint from WindClan. Silently he made his way out into of the tunnel into WindClan territory, where he saw the catmint. Making sure no one was around he started to grab a few mouths full the herb. Then he made his way to the tunnel, he was sure he would be home free till he heard a snarl.<p>

"Thief!" Lionblaze turned his head around to see the pale brown pelt of Heathertail.

The golden tom placed the herbs by his paws and glared at the WindClan she-cat.

"Traitor!" The golden tabby snarled.

"I told you I did not tell WindClan about the tunnels!" Heathertail snapped.

"Lair!" Lionblaze growled then he ran into the WindClan she-cat, knocking her off her paws.

Heathertail rolled out of the way before Lionblaze could bring his paws down on her throat. The WindClan she-cat swiped her paw at Lionblaze's flank, only slicing her claws though his think pelt. Jumping to his side Lionblaze turned around, as fast as lightning then pounced on the light brown tabby she-cat. Heathertail's heather blue eyes grow wide with alarm as she saw the hate in the ThundeClan warrior's amber eyes.

"Your not just a thief, your a murderer to!" Heathertail snarled.

"This will show WindClan never to mass with ThunderClan... your attack on my Clan will not go unpunished..." Lionblaze meowed dryly.

"Your just like Tigerstar!" The WindClan warrior spat.

Lionblaze drow his lips back to a snarl, how dare she compare him to Tigerstar. The golden tabby had thought of letting Heathertail go, but now that little hope she had was gone. It also seem as though she knew what she had done and before she could open her jaws to speak Lionblaze bit into her throat. He kept his hold till the she-cat feeble attempts stopped and she lay still, even then he keep his jaws around her neck. Then when her body grows cold Lionblaze realest her and then went to pick up the catmint he had gotten for Jaypaw.


	35. Firestar stayed a kitteypet & CindexDust

**This is both a CinderxDust and what if Firestar stayed a kittypet both requested by Cinderfeather**

* * *

><p>A few days had past, Bluestar and Lionheat where talking and from what Dustpaw had heard they had tried to get a kittypet to join ThunderClan, but he had refused. Graypaw, the apprentice that had the run in with the kitteypet was not at all that shocked by this. Dustpaw shrugged, a kittypet could not become a warrior anyway. Sandpaw, Dustpaw's friend had agreed with him. Other then that, Dustpaw's former mentor Redtail had been killed in the battle with RiverClan and now the dark brown tom's mentor was Darkstripe and ThunderClan's deputy was Lionheart, Graypaw's mentor.<p>

Then after a few days ShadowClan attacked, killed Lionheart. Graypaw was shocked by this and given Runningwind as his new mentor. Then not long after ShadowClan attacked again this time they almost killed Spotteleaf and robbed a litter of ThunderClan kits. That night Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw, and Graypaw went to save the four kits and with the help a ThunderClan patrol and some ShadowClan warriors that got the kits back. Ravenpaw had done the best, he fought with Brokenstar and won. That was when Dustpaw felt badly about how he would tease his littermate, and he vowed that he would not do that any more.

That night the four apprentices got their warrior names, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Ravenwing. Then at lest six moons after that Ravenwing and Graystripe got there first apprentices, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. True Dustpelt was not happy about not getting an apprentice, but he was happy his brother was picked to be a mentor.

Then a day came when Dustpelt saw Sandstorm and Ravenwing getting closer, he knew that the pale ginger she-cat had fallen in love with his brother. Dustpelt could not help the felling of anger that over came him, but Ravenwing's apprentice Cinderpaw had helped him. The two had made plans for when Cinderpaw became a warrior but then she got hit by that monster taking the path of a warrior away from her. For some time Dustpet blamed Ravenwing for what happened to Cinderpaw.

"We can still be together, cannot we?" Cinderpaw asked the dark brown warrior on day.

"I'm sure we can." Dustpelt answered as he nuzzled the dark gray she-cat.

But it turned out that they couldn't, Cinderpaw had latter become Spottedleaf's apprentice. One day came when the two started meeting in secrete, they still made plans for thing s they wished they could do. All the time Dustpelt wished things could be as easy for him as they where for his brother Ravenwing, who had just become deputy of ThunderClan.


	36. Bramblefire x Ashfur

**Bramblefire and Ashfur. Bramblefire is my warrior name and Ashfur is in my top five fav warriors!**

* * *

><p>Bramblefire lie alone in the warrior's den, she was lost in thought. Her thought always seemed to go to the gray tom with dark blue eyes, she knew he was in love with another she-cat. Not that the two where mates or anything. Bramblefire sighed as she got to her paws then padded out of he warriors den, she saw Ashfur talking with Whitewing. The reddish-gold tabby she-cat was good friends with the Whitewing and knew she would not mind if she joins her and Ashfur.<p>

"Hey Whitewing!" Bramblefire smiled as she padded over to sit next to the white she-cat.

"Hello Bramblefire." Whitewing purred as the dark tabby she-cat sat down.

"Hey Ashfur, how have you been?" Bramblefire asked as she looked at the gray tom.

"Fine." Ashfur shrugged, dark blue eyes looking far off.

"Ashfur didn't you say you want to go hunting? Why don't you take Bramblefire with you." Whitewing smiled as she looked from the pale gray tom to the reddish-gold tabby she-cat.

Ashfur slightly jumped when the white she-cat looked at Bramblefire. The reddish-gold she-cat smiled nervously as she lick the fur down on her chest. The three where silent for what felt like moons when Ashfur finally asked "Would like to go hunting?"

"Yes... the clan dose need pray." Bramblefire answered, not looking the pale gray tom in the eyes.

The clan needing pray was right, it was leaf-bare and pray was scares. The two warriors padded out of ThunderClan camp, both not looking at the other.

"Have you seen Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's kits?" Ashfur asked, the question startled the reddish-gold she-cat.

"Yes, I have. Their strong kits." Bramblefire answered then asked "Where should we hunt?"

"By Sky Oak." Ashfur answered leading the way.

The two where silent yet again, both not sure what to say.

"I've heard that Firestar has picked you to mentor another apprentice." Bramblefire finally said.

"He did, but that won't be for some time yet." Ashfur sighed.

Then once again silence, Bramblefire could see the look of sorrow in his dark blue eyes and guessed he might be mentoring one of Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's kits. She knew how much pain the pale gray tom was in. Then Ashfur must of seen the look of worry in the reddish-gold she-cat's eyes cause he said "It's okay, I am over that..."

Bramblefire was about to asked what he meant but was cut off when the pale gray tom said "I've fallen for someone else."

"Who?" Bramblefire asked, scared of what the pale gray warrior might say.

Ashfur padded over to the she-cat and wrapped his tail around her and lick her cheek and he whispered "You."

After that the two did go hunting, then when they came back with the pray they could find the two curled up in the warrior's den and striated talking. They where soon known mates, a lot of the clan seemed happy but Squirrelflight always seem to worn Bramblefire about Ashfur saying he could no be trusted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, oh Ashfur, how I love that kitty :3<strong>


End file.
